NPC
An NPC (or Non-Player Character) is a figure who exists in the world of Starborn Alignment, but is not an actual participant in the game. NPCs can be relatives or other connections that give context to a player character, or merely part of a "supporting cast" to flesh out the world of Hireath. There are three kinds of NPCs. * Player-made NPCs can be created by anyone. Usually these NPCs are from a player character's history, and exist to support their development. * Group NPCs '''are made for anyone in the group to use and play. They are available to members to flesh out their characters' stories. Including them in your work gives a bonus. * '''Admin NPCs are staff-controlled. They are frequently prominent figures in herds and are used by the staff for plot purposes. Player-Made Any member can create an NPC. Player-made NPCs are usually relatives or other relations from a regular character's history. If you create an NPC, it must be connected to one of your own characters! This means you cannot create an "NPC" out of a character you wish to play but haven't unlocked yet, i.e. a relative of another player's character in another herd. To create an NPC, simply draw a color fullbody on an NPC reference template. History and personality information are optional, but they will be reviewed for lore inconsistencies similar to a regular character application. Art and writing of an accepted NPC will earn AP for an accepted character. * NPCs cannot participate in group events, complete memes or checkpoints, or collect their own AP, CS, or Favor. * NPCs may be horses, unicorns, pegasi, or hippocampus. NPC hybrids are not allowed. NPCs may have any accessories, familiars, and non-holy blessings. Note that giving an NPC a familiar or blessing will prevent them from becoming a real character later. * Resurrected kirin NPCs are not allowed. You may make characters from your kirin's past before the Smothering, or your kirin's child if they were born in-game, but other revived kirins aren't allowed. * Other than the reference sheet, you may not roleplay or draw an NPC without the accepted character present. * NPCs can be made into player characters in the future, unless they have familiars or blessings. Group NPC Group NPCs are owned by the group Starborn Alignment, and are available for any member of Starborn Alignment to use in their player character's backstories, memes, checkpoints, roleplays etc. They are also utilized to lead chapter plots or mini-event prompts when applicable. Please try to keep the NPC in character when using them! Once a month, users can receive 50% extra AP for any image or literature piece that includes a group NPC. (Ex: a piece worth 10 AP would collect 15 AP) Collaborations and roleplays count! Using Group NPCs in memes gives a 50% bonus on AP only, not other rewards. The Group NPC bonus does not apply to "batch" uploads, meaning that a group of headshots on a transparent background would only give the bonus for the NPC, not the entire batch. * Aodh Group NPC folder * Talori Group NPC folder * Vagabond Group NPC folder ''Group NPCs are a recent addition to Starborn Alignment, and are in the process of completion. If you don't see your herd above, please be patient while additional NPCs are rolled out! '' Admin NPC Admin NPCs are staff-controlled characters. They are used to drive the plot, or occasionally to serve as group mascots. These NPCs are not available for use in roleplay or histories without admin permission. Drawing them earns regular AP (as if you were drawing someone else's regular character) but provides no bonus. * Admin NPC folder __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:In Game